


Message Received

by RussianPanda008



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Silly, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianPanda008/pseuds/RussianPanda008
Summary: Whirl encourages Tailgate to go ahead and send Cyclonus a spicy text, but he does so badly that Whirl has to take matters into his own hands. Or at least he tries to..





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble based on a fun silly tweet by @thotformers !  
> https://twitter.com/thotformers/status/894222770589937665
> 
> This is my first time finishing and publishing a fic, so feedback is appreciated <3

Tailgate digits lightly trembled as he meekly typed out the salacious message.

  
[  _u hav… beautiful eyes, cyc.. ♡|_  ]

  
“Wha-  _beautiful eyes_?? Are you serious right now???”

  
Whirl glowered from over Tailgate’s shoulder and onto the phone’s screen.

  
“What else am I supposed to say! It’s not as if I have dozens of not-so-secret and possibly very explicit poetry about myself laying around hidden as ‘very important and very classified documents’ or something.”

  
Whirl’s single optic cycled at the rather specific description, suspecting it may have something to do with a certain ex-enforcer, but pushed past the confusion for the more urgent issue at hand.

  
“What you wrote,“ Whirl waved a claw at the device in Tailgate’s hand for emphasis. “That piece of sweet mushy _garbage_  right there that you just wrote” Tailgate huffed at the unnecessary additional commentary as Whirl finished. “That! Is  **not** a sext.  _Give me that phone."_

  
Whirl quickly snatched the phone from Tailgate’s unsuspecting servos and proceeded to do Tailgate a huge favor and send a proper, nay, _perfect_ sext to the tall purple idiot they both called a conjux. Tailgate quickly came to and began desperately reaching for the phone.

  
“Whirl, NO!! Give that back!  _Please don't write anything weird!!!_ ”

  
Whirl really struggled to type his magnum opus into the device, though not because of his obvious lack of proper digits, but because of the small panicky bot desperately attempting to climb his body like a tree in order to reach the device in question, forcing Whirl to type with  _one_  rather unsteady claw as he holds the phone as high and far from the minibot as possible.

  
[  _i wsnt tjosee dee p red sexu optivd2 onmE as I gEnlty finget frag mty tight litltle v|_  ]

  
Tailgate miraculously manages to climb far enough to slap the offending item from Whirl’s grip before he could continue typing. The phone clattered loudly onto the floor of Whirl’s hab suite and proceeded to slide across the room, a quiet  _blip_ suggesting the unfinished message had been sent.

  
TG and Whirl stay frozen as the device slowed to a stop several feet away, both their optics firmly locked onto it. No one said anything for a while, the room dead silent before the sudden  _ting_ accompanied by a low buzz indicating a message had been received echoed across the suite.

  
And as soon as the metaphorical pin dropped in the soundless room, Whirl and Tailgate broke from their frozen state and proceeded to desperately push, pull, trip and step over one another in order to reach the phone first.

  
“It’s MY phone, Whirl!! Why can’t you just -uff- send him your own sext with your OWN phone!”

  
Tailgate managed to free an arm to reach over to the phone on the floor ahead of them, but it was caught under Whirl’s claw just before he could grab it.

  
“Don’t be so ungrateful, little guy. I’m obviously doing you a favor! Your sexts  ** _suck._** ”

  
“ _Not as hard as you blow!!_ ”

  
“See, now _that’s_ the kind of stuff you should be sending!”

  
Midst their arguing, Whirl managed to reach over with his other arm to clumsily grip at Tailgate’s phone to check the reply and hopefully continue from where he was so rudely interrupted.

  
Tailgate was still struggling to escape from under Whirl’s grip to maybe have a fighting chance when he heard him say, “ _Oh._ ”

  
“Oh? Oh what Whirl, what did he say?!”

  
With Whirl distracted with the glow of the screen, Tailgate managed to crawl from until him and snatched the phone away. 

  
“Hey!! I was reading that!”

  
Tailgate shuffled fairly away from Whirl to be safe before checking the message for himself.

  
[  _I... am not entirely sure of if I am fully understanding of the message, but assuming I do, I would not be opposed to seeing that from you, Whirl. So long as Tailgate is also invited. If you two are in agreement, I’ll be expecting you both in our suite by the end of the shift for some... elaboration._ ]

  
A second message rolled in.

  
[  _Oh and… thank you, Tailgate. I find your gaze to be rather… captivating, as well. Hope to see you there. ♥ ]_


End file.
